Fang's Dreams
by ReiMin09
Summary: Fang has been having some weird dreams. What happpens when some of them start coming true? Can we say new power? or not. FAXness. mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all okay so I read the Max Ride stories and fell in love with them. So a week later this popped into my mind. This is my first Maximum Ride story but I have other fanfictions.

I don't own the story or any of the characters just the plot line!! (well i might own a few characters but they haven't come into the story yet and i am not sure they will be added at all lol)

So I hope you like I have started writing the next chapter and you may find out what Fang was dreaming about. wink wink (opps i said too much)

Okay so read and see if you like it.

* * *

Finally when able to speak I looked at him. "Are you serious Fang? She offered to cook?" A new round of laughter ensued.

Fang brought himself under control before I could. I suddenly missed his laughter. "It was pretty weird. Ig took control at that point telling Gazzy to pour juice while he cooked. The other Max looked at him like he was... um," he stopped.

This was the most I'd heard him talk in a long time. I so didn't want it to stop. Not at all. I liked the sound of Fang's voice it was comforting. "How did she look at him?" I prodded.

Fang thought for a moment. I looked at him there was absolutely no emotion in his dark features. "Well... like he was a mutant freak," Fang answered finally.

I straightened up, looking at him. "Earth to Fang we're all mutant freaks."

Fang flashed one of his rare smiles, and I put my head on his shoulder. "Well yeah," he rolled his eyes, "but if we were normal she would have looked at him like he was a mutant freak. But the best part was she pointed out that he was blind." He let out a bark of laughter.

"Le'me guess Iggy just laughed at her," I said taking another sip of the Coke; then I passed it to Fang.

"Yup. He just brushed it off. Quite humorous." Fang took a sip. "Then the other Max offered to do Nudge's hair, and she told Total to get off the bed."

I shook my head. A person can look like me, dress like me, and even talk like me, but the Flock would never believe it was me. "That dog shouldn't be on the bed anyway." I said half-mindedly.

Fang looked down at me. I could feel his dark eyes on me. They were boring holes into my skin. "What?" I said looking up out of the corner of my eye at him.

He shifted his shoulder out from under my head sill glaring at me. I swear if he had laser eyes like Superman I'd me mincemeat. "Okay who are you and where is the real Maximum Ride?" There was absolutely no emotion in his voice or in his dark eyes.

"Fang I don't know what you mean. The real Maximum Ride is right here." I state plainly. He still looked at me. I shifted uneasily where I sat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I was hurt out of all the Flock Fang knew me the best.

"I don't believe you." He stated as plainly as if he were saying 'nice weather we're having'.

"Look if you don't believe me, ask me a question only the real Max would know."

Fang's gaze didn't change. "What did Angel ask to do before she was kidnapped? Who did you meet when you left Nudge and I to help that girl? What was the girl's name? Do you have something in your arm and if so what is it?" His jaw tightened and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Angel wanted to pick some strawberries. Dr. Martinez, and Ella Martinez. Yeah other than bones and muscles I have a computer chip of some sort." I answered all his questions in one breath. Fang could really keep a straight face; I mean like those guys who wore the funny hats in England, Fang would probably make a good one of those, not that I would let him.

His arms muscles flexed under his shirt as if getting ready to hit me. Suddenly there was the faintest flicker of a smile nothing bigger than the side of his mouth going up. "I am only joking Max I know it is you." He started laughing.

His laugh was light and musical. It made me want to join in on the laughter even if I was mad at him. I punched him in the arm playfully. "You jerk. How dare you do that to me! You scared me."

Fang rubbed the arm that I hadn't punched with his hand. "Ow that hurt I guess this is the real Max, only she would be that mean." He sulked.

I giggled, I never giggle. He knew me way too well. But that is why we were so close. We knew each other like the back of our hand. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you Fangy?" I asked like I was talking to a child not a fourteen-year-old boy that could easily pass as sixteen if need be. "You want me to kiss your boo-boo?"

Fang glared at my tone. "Yes mom, please. I don't think I will be able to live if you don't." Sarcasm dripped from his voice like an over filled rain cloud.

I smiled brightly at him. "Just trying to help Fangy or is it Fnick?"

"Well don't go around hitting me. Then I wouldn't need your help." Fang snarled. "So you want to take the first watch or should I take it and let you sleep?" His voice changed to a void of emotion.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I wanted to. I am so afraid that I will wake up to find myself tied up and in an isolation tank again." I answered truthfully.

"Yeah we should have caught on to the fact that you were being taken. I am sorry we didn't." Fang said. "I talk full blame for that."

I smiled, "Okay well you get some sleep I'll wake you when I need a break."

"Yes ma'am." Fang stretched out his legs and arms. Then he clasped his hands together and put them behind his head as a pillow. "G'night Max."

"G'night Fang." I looked down at him. Just like this he looked so peaceful and...and handsome. Wait had I just thought that? That was impossible. Fang had been my best friend for fourteen years. But that is all we were just friends right?

_You know Max, one's emotions and feelings grow and change as they get older._ The voice inside my head informed me.

_So what are you saying? _I asked it. _Are you suggesting I am starting to like, like Fang?_ Not that my voice ever answered a direct question. I shared my body with it but it wouldn't give me answers when I needed them most.

So what happened next came a huge surprise to me. _Actually Max that is exactly what I am saying. You may have acquired true feelings for Fang._

I was in total shock. But not because of what my voice said but because it had answered a direct question right after I had asked it. But soon that feeling faded and its words sunk in. Me liking Fang. In my mind it really wasn't that hard to believe. I mean he had always been there for me through thick and thin. Even thinking about being away from him scared me. I could completely accept the fact that I, Maximum Ride liked my best friend in the whole world.

Minutes passed in silence leaving me with all of my thoughts. I sat there by Fang listening to every sound around me. I could hear the Flock's breathing and the normal sound of the night critters. But then something moved it was close, really close, and too close for comfort. I was on full alert now and was about to wake Fang when I realized that he had moved. His arms were now resting at his side where before they were under his head. That was the movement I had heard. I was sure of it but I never let my guard down.

Silence followed, nothing else just quiet. Then suddenly Fang moaned. I looked down his face was contorted in pain. His body jerked around. What was happening to him? Was this a side affect of the blood I had given him? Oh God please help him be okay.

His chest jumped forward but his arms didn't move as if they were tied at his side. I didn't know what was happening. "Fang," I cried out. Then he stopped moving, his chest rose and fell showing he was breathing but nothing else.

Time rolled by slowly and quietly until I heard the next occurrences of many. "If you think you are going to get anything out of me you are wrong, dead wrong." A voice I knew very well, Fang's voice, mumbled.

I looked down at him. "What did you say?" I asked tenderly.

"Like I am going to tell you." Fang sneered harshly. At first I thought he was responding to my but soon found out that he was just talking in his sleep. Then he yelped in pain. "Ow that hurt. But you still aren't getting anything out of me." His face was set in a smirk.

I had never heard Fang talk in his sleep before but then there is a first time for everything right? I turned my attention back to my surroundings. Listening for even the slightest sound, if anything happened I'd be ready.

Then Fang hissed in agony. I looked down at him again; his normally unemotional features were distorted in pain. Something was happening to Fang, something bad.

Fang's hands had slipped behind his back and he was struggling against invisible bonds. "What are you doing with her dog-boy?" Ari, a picture of the seven year old flashed in my mind. Fang was having a nightmare and Ari was involved with it.

I wanted to wake him up when he struggled harder. "If you think that hurting her is going to make me tell you your so wrong." He called out to the night.

"What is going on with him?" Total's voice scared me. The dog had walked up to me while I was paying attention to Fang.

"He's having a bad dream. That is all just a bad dream." I was trying to convince myself just as much as him. "Go curl up with Angel and go back to sleep," I commanded. Total did as I told him for once.

"Ari if you love her why are you threatening to hurt her?" Fang asked. My eyes widened. Angel had said that Ari loved me. So Fang was dreaming about Ari and me, but what was happening. This was one of those times that I wished that I had Angel's power.

"Ha, she will never love you Ari. You have taken too much from her. Plus you are seven years younger than her." I undoubtedly knew he was talking about me now. Ari had seven years to my fourteen leaving him seven years behind. Fang was right about me never loving Ari, never in a million years.

Fang resisted his unseen restraints again. "You are a dirty scum bag and that is what you will always be." His face twisted into anger. Fang's head thrust sideways violently like he had been slapped. But no pain slipped into his cold, angered features.

"Stop hurting her you bastard." Fang yelled. "That is no way to make her love you."

I was staring at him now. Nothing else in the world mattered right now. Fang was having a full-blown nightmare and it was hurting him a lot. An Eraser could have come up but I would never have known.

Fang's jaw clenched, "You wouldn't dare." Fang struggled ever more at whatever had him in their clutched. "No not Max anyone but Max." His voice was just above a whisper; there was so much pain and sadness in it I wanted to cry. But I had heard him; he had clearly said my name.

"No." Fan's proud head hit his chest and his shoulders slumped. "No, no, no," he croaked out a cry.

Now I was kneeling over him watching his every movement. His head was on his chest and every muscle had slackened. He wasn't fighting any more.

Then his once smooth face roughened. Anger was present, his muscles tightened. "No, no, no, NO!" His voice grew progressively louder until he screamed. "You bastard." Venom dripped from the two words. "You bloody..." He stopped. "You will pay for that, and you will pay for it dearly." His words were just above a whisper.

He thrashed about on the ground more savagely than before. I put my hands on his shoulders trying to hold him down. "Fang. Fang wake up you are dreaming." He kicked out with his legs. "Fang, Fang please wake up." I sobbed.

He stopped in mid movement. His eyes opened slowly. So many emotions flooded into his face. I could only pinpoint relief, embarrassment, and sadness right off the back. It was the first time I had ever seen so much emotion in his face in my whole existence.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Sitting up he slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him he hugged me tightly. "God I thought I had lost you," he breathed into my neck.

"Fang you were just dreaming," I said, his strong arms still around me. Not that I minded, it made me feel safe, for the first time in a long time I felt safe, here in the Everglades with Fang's arms protecting me. "It's okay Fang you were dreaming."

Fang blushed. "Oh Max I'm so sorry, I am so, so sorry." He held me tightly, not letting go. I would have to say I wasn't complaining.

"What are you sorry for Fang?" I asked him.

He looked up, his dark eyes locking on mine. "I left you. I promised that I wouldn't but I did. Mind you it wasn't my fault Ari took me. I am so sorry, please forgive me."

I smiled, "Fang you were just dreaming. Everything is okay. Ari isn't here, we're in the Everglades."

Fang broke out eye contact and looked around. His eyes widened in realization. He looked back at me and blushed at the fact that his arms were still around me. He dropped his arms. I immediately missed them; I didn't want his arms gone. I dropped my arms from his shoulders too.

"Oh right." He blushed deeper. "I am sorry if I made you feel weird."

I shook my head. "No not at all. I was so scared when you started thrashing around." I hugged him again. "So what were you dreaming about? I mean I heard my name."

Fang blushed ever deeper into the color red, "Um well..." Fang looked at me. "I don't really want to tell you." He sighed. "It is kind of embarrassing."

"Oh that is alright you don't have to." I stuttered. "So you want to take the next shift?" I changed the subject.

"Um yeah. You get some shut eye, I promise that I wont let anything bad happen to you." He looked at me intensely. His eyes held mine not letting go, not blinking, nothing. I dropped his gaze. Curling up in a ball, I tried to go to sleep. "Max?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?" He held out his fist for me to pound. I stacked mine on top of his, smiling. "Hey this is a really weird question but can I..."

"Yeah you can." He had read my mind; he stretched out his long legs letting me rest my head on his thigh. He started stroking my hair with his graceful fingers.

I was happy at that moment to have him as my friend. Not just my friend but my best friend. I had known him almost all my life and had yet to meet anyone like him, even that boy Sam, who vaguely resembled Fang, didn't hold his own compared to my Fang.

I fell asleep with my head on Fang's thigh with him petting my hair. I felt safe again, for the second time that night. If only that feeling would last forever, then everything would be all right.

* * *

Okay now you have read please do me the honor of reviewing. I love getting reviews they are so much fun!!! Well hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up whenever I can get my muse to stop thinking about making me write a 24 fanfiction. lol. 

You see there is this button on the bottom of the screen and it is blue, and it just happens to say "GO" on it. please push it and give me a review I would very much like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how are you??? okay so I've been writing and I've typed and this is what has come out!!! I hope you all like it!!!

Okay so Fang's dream will be in this one and so the _dream _will be in _italics_. just to clear that up for everyone. Also there is a questionable part on the rating about blood and death but 1 it is a dream and 2 you can skipp over it if you want i will put those around the part you might not want to read. But remember this is only a dream (a horible dream but a dream no less)

Oh thank you to all 18 reviewers. I'm so happy, I've never got that many reviews on one chapter!! claps hands. Now on to the story!!! Fang's Dream

* * *

I sat there with Max's head in my lap. I was running my fingers through her silky blond-brown hair. She was absolutely beautiful, radiating in her own way. She stole my breath away without knowing it. The other Max didn't stand a chance, she may have looked like the real thing but she wasn't even close. 

I listened to my surroundings, nothing but the night animals and their normal nighttime noses. I wasn't going to let my dream become reality. No one was going to take my Max from me again. I let the corner of my mouth rise in a smile. My Max I liked that.

I thought about my memorable dream. Ari had my Max and me captive. But it hadn't started that way. The movie I had made in my mind of the dream started replaying itself.

_Max and I were sitting on a park bench. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ig were playing on the equipment. They were playing a game called Spider. Angel had learned it from the kids at that school (the real one) we attended a few weeks, or was it months, ago._

_Anyway Angel began explaining the game, "How you play is the person who is it counts to twenty and then it is hide-and-go-seek but the person who is it has to keep their eyes closed." Angel paused. "The people who aren't it can run around the playground trying not to get tagged. You can touch the ground but if the person who is it calls 'Spider' while you are on the ground then you are it. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Okay Iggy will you be it first?" Angel looked at Iggy._

"_Yeah I guess." Iggy shrugged and walked to a post to start counting._

"_No peaking Ig." Gasman called out._

_Iggy glared in Gaz's general direction. I laughed. Iggy would be able to hear if anyone stepped foot on the ground anyway. "What are you laughing about?" Max asked me._

_I turned to her hiding my emotions behind the mask I always wore when around other people. My breath caught in my throat, in this light Max looked more like and angel than when she was flying. "Just what Gaz said about Ig not peaking."_

_Max laughed, I love her laugh; it was rare but beautiful just like the rest of her. You don't see girls like her with the unique qualities that she has, and I am not talking about the wings sprouting from her back. "Yeah that would be kind of hard for him to do wouldn't it?"_

_I nodded in agreement. It was hard for me to look at her and retain thought. Why did she have to be so gorgeous? I crossed my arms and stretched out my legs turning back to look at the other four. Iggy had Nudge cornered._

"_Your it Nudge." Iggy put out a hand and touched Nudge's arm._

"_How did you know it was me?" Nudge asked in disbelief. "Your freaking blind for goodness sake."_

_Iggy smiled. "I know up five better than you think. I may be blind but I am not deaf. Besides you take lighter and quicker steps than Angel and Gasman. I know it was you."_

"_That's so funny. I mean Nudge has known Ig for just about all her life and she still doesn't know how he works." Max tried to make conversation._

"_Yeah I know. She is so funny sometimes," I said in agreement, though I didn't look at her._

_Max snuggled up to me wrapping her are in between my crossed ones and resting her head on my shoulder. "Uhum," she muttered._

_I smiled quickly; unfolding my arms I put one around her shoulders. "You know you look ravishingly beautiful today."_

_Max blushed a deep red. "Fang you are embarrassing me. Stop it." She took the hand that was around her. "You look quite handsome yourself Fang." She looked up at me with her big bright eyes._

"_So I guess that Sam guy is out?" I asked. I looked down at her smiling sweetly._

"_Sam was never in. I just went out with him to make you jealous, because I was jealous of… oh what is her name? That girl you kissed at that school." Max looked away._

_I put my finger under her shin, turning her to face me. "She kissed me," I informed her._

"_I don't recall you pushing away." Her eyes flashed._

_I smiled, "I didn't push you away either." I lifted her face closer to mine. "She wasn't as good as you if you wanted to know." I kissed her softly on the lips._

_Max leaned into me prolonging the inevitable end of the kiss. She was much better at kissing that the red head, whose name escapes me._

"_Aww look at the two love birds. Don't they look so cute together?" a growl came form the direction of the playground._

_Max and I sprang apart. We had been lost in the moment and now everything was going wrong. Ari and about ten other Erasers were standing around. What happened to Angel, Nudge, Gasman, and Iggy?_

_I looked around to figure out the answer. Then I saw it, my second worst fear had come to life. Max gasped beside me. I followed her gaze to the body of poor Angel lying in a pool of blood undoubtedly dead. A ways was Gasman's bloody corps. Iggy was a bit higher up, slumped over the edge of the jungle gym. Then there was Nudge; she seemed to have gotten the worst of it. She was hanging off the tire swing, which hangs for kids to play on, with the chain around her neck and her head facing up while the rest of her body faced downward._

_Max looked on the verge of crying. Tears welled in her eyes threatening to overflow. I took hold of her, wrapping my arms around her, protecting her from the slimy git that did this to our Flock._

"_Whose next loves? I haven't got all day," Ari sneered._

_I positioned myself between Max and the dog-boy. I turned to her, "I promise I will protect you. I will never leave you. I…I love you."_

_Max smiled through her pained expression. It hurt me to see her like this. "I love you too Fang."_

"_Touching really. But come on let's get this over with." Ari approached us. There was no way in hell I was going to let him hurt the love of my life._

_I launched myself at him, but he was ready for me already in full morph before I got to him. I punched at him and lashed out with my foot at the same time, I even hit him in the leg before I heard the ear splitting scream. "Fang!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs. I had forgotten her for the briefest moment._

_Erasers were tying her up, putting a bag over her head, and carrying her away from me by the time I noticed what was happening. They had gotten her making me break my promises I had made only seconds earlier. Then it came, Ari used my distraction as an advantage and cracked me over the head. I didn't feel a thing, but who can in a dream? Blackness enveloped me._

_A blinding light hit my closed eyelids, moaning escaped my mouth unwillingly. I opened my eyes to the brightest white light I had ever seen. I blinked away the unwanted tears from my eyes. A cackle of laughter met my moan. I looked up; about ten yards away stood Ari. I tried to stand up but found my arms bound behind my back. Ari laughed again. I wanted nothing more than to get up and slap the grin off his filthy face._

"_Morning sleeping Fangy." Ari snickered. "Have a nice nap?"_

"_Where's Max?" I asked calmly._

"_Oh your girlfriend is here don't worry we are taking good care of her." Ari sneered._

"_Now that would cause me to worry the most. Thanks dog-boy," I said, sarcasm leaked from my mouth._

"_Now that is not very nice. I don't go around calling you bird-boy." Ari smiled innocently._

"_Nope just mutant freaks, so much better." I rolled my eyes for added affect._

"_Now Fang as nice as this conversation is let us et down to business. Frankly you discuss me and the less time I have to spend with you the better," Ari hissed._

"_Oh so there was a reason for you bringing Max and me here? You see I thought it was because of your obscene obsession with Max. And by the way doggy-boy the view from where I am sitting isn't any better." I smirked._

_Ari was trying so hard not to morph. "If you don't tell me exactly what I want to know you will face the consequences." I could tell he was trying to ignore my comments, but then again pressing a few more buttons would break him._

"_If you think you are going to get anything out of me you are wrong, dead wrong." Funning I struggled against my bonds._

_Ari seemed not to hear me, or if he did I couldn't tell. "What is Max's favorite color?"_

"_Like I am going to tell you," I answered. Ari came up to me and pushed the chair I was tied to over. I fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Ow that hurt," I said even if it didn't. "But you still aren't getting anything out of me." I kept struggling trying to break the ropes._

_Ari pulled the chair up roughly. "Maybe this will help change your mind," he growled in my face. If I had ever met anyone that needed a breath-mint more I couldn't recall it at this point in time._

_Ari walked out for a second leaving me by myself. He came back in with Max in his arms. She looked unconscious. "What are you doing with her dog-boy?" I asked with curiosity and anger, Ari had his filthy paws on my Max. "If you think that hurting her is going to make me tell you, you're so wrong." I growled._

"_If you don't answer my question I will hurt her. She may be unconscious now but pain will rouse dearest Max rather quickly," Ari threatened._

"_Ari if you love her why are you threatening to hurt her?" I questioned. Evermore I struggled to find a weak spot, and the ropes seemed to be giving but not enough to get my hands free._

"_I love her and soon she will love me. With you out of the way, Fang, she will learn to love me," Ari answered._

"_Ha," I barked. "She will never love you Ari. You have taken too much from her. Plus you are seven years younger than her." I spoke with logic in my angered voice._

_Ari pulled a knife from under his shirt. He placed it on Max's milky white arm just above her wrist, sliding it upward the knife cut into her skin, a line of dark red blood followed the tip. "Let's see how much pain you will cause Max to suffer before you talk."_

_I stiffened, "You are a dirty scum bag and that is what you will always be." My eyes followed the knife. I kept at my struggling praying silently that the rope would break and I could kill Ari right where he stood._

_Ari had other plans. He came over to me and slapped my face. My head slammed to the side but I didn't feel any pain. He walked back to Max and said, "Suit yourself." He stabbed her arm with the knife. Max screamed in pain, she was conscious now._

"_Stop hurting her you bastard." I yelled at him, my hands battled the ropes. Ari started twisted the knife in Max's arm. Blood gushed from the wound. "That is no way to get her to love you."_

_Ari smiled wickedly, e pulled out the knife from Max's arm; a gapping hole of red was still there. "Answer my question or I will kill her."_

"_You wouldn't dare." My jaw clenched at the thought. He had already hurt her. The wound was huge and like he hand hit the artery. She was going to die if she didn't get medical assistance now. "No not Max anyone but Max." I pleaded out loud._

"_Sorry bird-boy but you brought this on yourself. I asked you a simple question but you wouldn't answer. Now Max will pay."_

_With that Ari plunged the bloody knife into Max's chest. "NO!" I yelled my head hit my chest and I stopped fighting. How could he be so ruthless? I watched the light leaver her once bright eyes through my bangs. I heard her dying breath rasp out of her throat. "No, no, no." My voice got softer with every 'no'. Ari had taken away the most important human being in my life and now he was going to pay for it. I glared at him through my bangs, starting to lift my head slowly I said in a whisper then progressively getting stronger and louder, "No, no, no, NO!" I struggled harder than ever before at the ties that held my hands together. "You bastard." I screamed; venom dripped wildly from my mouth. "You bloody…" I glared at him. Lowering my voice to barely a whisper I said, "You will pay for that, and you will pay dearly." Ari caught every word. I thrashed around finally breaking the tethers that had captured my hands._

_Ari advanced on me, which is when I heard it. An angel's voice, "Fang, Fang wake up." I recognized it the voice belonged to Max._

I smiled; Max had saved me from my dream. Now she was sleeping, using my thigh as a pillow. She was the most beautiful human being on this earth and she was only 98 human. But why couldn't I tell her that I love her? She didn't have a clue of her affect on my. She was so different than everyone including the rest of the Flock.

I had to tell Max I love her before Ari could come and ruin everything. He always seemed to get in my way. Why was it that Max was so different that even the bad guys loved her? I thank all the gods above that she didn't love him back.

But how could I tell her? I mean the timing had to be right. Unlike in my dream, that had been forced. I wanted when I told her I loved her to be perfect. I wanted to be alone somewhere where Ari couldn't find us. But then again did I really want to wait that long to find a place. Ari seemed to be tracking us somehow. We needed to find out how if we are ever going to be alone.

I spent the rest of the night planning the way I was going to tell Max that I loved her. I thought up one where Max and I were on the top of the Statue of Liberty, getting there by way of flying of course. I would have set up a picnic up there and then I could tell her I loved her.

There were others similar to the first one but on the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, in dead center of the Parthenon, oh and on the ceiling of the Alamo. Any of those would do, I wasn't picky. It just depended on where we were heading next. But most likely we wouldn't be going across the sea, so that crossed three off my list, and I think New York was out of the question. So that left the Alamo unless I could think of a better place to say it.

But then again we never really shared a kiss yet, other than my dreams and the one on the beach which wasn't much at all. Maybe I should have been thinking about where we would share our first kiss, or even better my surroundings cause that is what I was supposed to be doing. Good thing nothing happened that night. I guess I would have to watch my thinking a bit better tomorrow night. I might not get lucky again.

* * *

**Reviews! **if you havent read any of my other stuff i put the reviews from the previous chapter up. so you dont have to read if you dont want to! 

Myrah: Well there has to be conflict in a story doesnt there??? (at least in this one there does)  
nightline6: thank you thank you, above is more to the story!  
Talons Goldenwings: Thanks well that was more to the story, i am glad you liked it.  
i.dance.in.the.rain: blushes thanks i am glad you like it! I will try to update as fast as i can but stupid writers block tends to get in my way.  
EdwardAddict: Thank you. (gets mad at self for having nothing better to say) so of topic but does Edward refer to Edward Cullen from 'Twilight' and 'New Moon' cause if it is i am so with you there. lol  
Talon101: why thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it  
BeautifulInsanity13: I think subconsiously I was going for that, but I really didnt do anything special Thanks  
XIrishXDreamerX: Thanks for the complement to b compared to JP is really cool!!, I love his writing tho, really good stuff. and I dont have AP this year but lots of my friends do, they tell me the tests are brutal.  
kuroi ame: it was supposed to be sad. thanks i will try to post as much as possible.  
EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh: Thank you so much. who cares about the sentence!! lol.  
blackwingsofdoom: I cant tell you!!! lol all answers will come in time  
Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: Thanks i will write as fast as i can  
bitten-by-luv: Yeah i'm, thanks for the complement  
coolbeanie: thanks i will try  
Aqua279: thanks, i will try but i have no control over my hands when they hit the key board just saying.  
angelz on edge: thanks i think it will go fairly well.  
superbeaner: I will try to write as fast as i can, but i cant promise anything, with Finals comming up i might not have time to write.  
Tremma: will do thanks.

Thank you to all the reviewers out there. My muse is very happy and has finally stopped bugging me about writing a 24 fanfic!! lol So now you have read please review. Thanks a bunch guys and I'll try to write as fast as I can!!! Review


	3. Chapter 3

I know I know it has been too long sincce I last updated and I'm truely sorry!!! I had finalls to study for and all that other end of the year crap. Well now I'm finished with it and have had the time to update my story!!! So here is the next chapter of Fang's Dream!!!

* * *

I woke up the next morning, looking up at Fang. I guess he never did move my head from his lap. I think he was smiling down at me then found out that I was awake and hid his smile. Oh I wish that he would smile more. But then that wouldn't be Fang now would it? 

"Morning Max," Fang said looking down at me. "Have a mice nap?"

"Yeah I did." I smiled up at him. "Anything important happen while I slept?"

"Nope." Fang shook his head. "Ig is cooking some food. It should be done in a few minutes."

"Good." I sat up and stretched. Fang quickly jumped up. "Something wrong?" I looked at him inquisitively.

"No, just got tired of sitting in the same position for so long." There was a flicker of a smile, or maybe there wasn't I can never tell with Fang.

I smiled, "Sorry you could have moved my head."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Fang's eyes grew to the size of bowling balls, as if he was surprised at himself for saying that out loud.

I laughed. "Well thanks for being considerate." I started to get up but apparently my legs were still asleep because they wouldn't hold my weight and I started to fall to the ground.

Fang was faster though. He caught me before I hit the dirt. I looked into his eyes, our faces were so close at this point that if they were any closer we would be kissing. _That would be nice, to kiss Fang. I wonder if he is a good kisser. I mean there was that peck on the beach but that wasn't a kiss it was a peck. I bet he is a good kisser. If I lean in a bit more I could find out._ I was astonished at myself for even thinking such things.

As if reading my mind Fang lessened the gap between us. His lips found their way to mine. Again his arms wrapped around me holding me in his embrace. As last night I was not complaining at all. He kissed me softly at first and I kissed him back. I draped my arms on his shoulders pulling him closer to me. _God he is such a good kisser._ The thought burst into my mind. _How in the world did he know that I was thinking about this? Do we have another mind reader on our hands?_

"Aww look at them, they look so cute." Whispers came from the direction of the Flock.

"'Bout time too." That was Iggy's voice I was sure of it. "Was it Fang or Max that started it?"

Fang let go of me. "Don't you four have anything better to do?" he growled. "For god's sake." He threw his hands up and stalled away.

I looked over at the rest of the Flock. Everyone was trying to look innocent except Ig; he was starring in my direction. "You couldn't have given us a second alone."

Nudge smiled sweetly, "If you didn't notice Max, that was more than a second long kiss."

I blushed. Nudge was right, that kiss did last more than a second. I don't really know how long it lasted but it was great. "I guess I will go get him and cool him down. If I don't succeed you four are going to get it so watch out."

"How are you going to get him to cool down?" The Gasman looked at me. "Perhaps another kiss?" he laughed.

I glared at him as I walked in the direction that Fang had gone. _What had brought on that kiss? I mean we never talked about it or anything. Not that I am complaining at all because it felt good…it felt right, but it was so sudden._

_Maybe Fang likes you but doesn't know how to put it into words so he kisses you._ My Voice unwontedly answered.

I didn't want to talk to my Voice right now. I just wanted to find Fang. I listened for any hint that he might be out there but heard nothing. Fang could be as silent as the grave if he wanted to be.

Suddenly Fang was next to me, standing there as if nothing had happened. "Are you alright Fang?"

"I told them that I wanted to do something and not to say anything about it. I wanted to have a moment with you were the whole world was gone, and they had to ruin it." Fang tried to keep his voice emotionless, but I could hear the anger present there.

I shook my head. "No Fang you're wrong. The whole world was gone, in that moment all I knew was that you and I were together, nothing else. They ruined nothing. It was perfect." I looked him strait in the eye.

"Really?" His face brightened a bit. "Are you serious?" Then he was back to normal Fang. "I mean," he cleared his throat, "you didn't feel weird about it?"

"Weird?" I looked at him. "No Fang I didn't. I have to tell you that a second before I was thinking about doing just what you did. You just beat me to it."

"You sure? I mean I don't want this to affect the rest of the Flock." He was formal Fang now, all business.

"Screw the rest of the Flock. Fang this is about you and me, not anyone else. Fang all I want to know is what brought it on. I mean we had never even talked about the first one." I smiled at him.

Fang looked away from me. "I don't know. I mean I was there and you were in my arms so close, and then there was the dream I had last night and well…" he stopped. "I don't know what came over me."

"That is alright. No more explaining needed." I patted him on the back.

"I don't know. I think it was the dream…" he mumbled as if he hadn't heard me. "I didn't want to lose you again." I heard a sniffle. At first I didn't even know it came from Fang, I mean I had never heard him cry before but then he started sobbing. "I don't want Ari to take you from me. I wanted to protect you from him but I was tied to a chair and he wouldn't stop twisting the knife."

There is a saying from someone that says 'when you cry the clouds cry with you'. Whoever said that was right. When Fang started to cry the clouds let loose gallons of water onto our heads.

Fang and I were immediately soaked. I couldn't even tell what were tears or just rain on Fang's face anymore. I looked up into Fang's eyes. "It is okay Fang it was all a dream. Nothing is going to happen where you would have to protect me from Ari."

Fang looked back at me and smiled, he really smiled, like full on both sides of his mouth smiled. "You really know what all to say don't you Max?"

I smiled back. "Yeah of course." I wiped Fang's wet hair that had fallen into his eyes away from his face.

He grabbed my hand as I started to pull away and pulled me to him. His lips crashed down on mine once again. My arms without waiting for the order from my brain snaked around his neck. I leaned into the kiss, wanting to be closer to him, wanting to be with him forever.

A minute went by when we finally came up for air. "Fang." My breath came in gasps. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I joked.

He smiled quickly, "I'll tell you if you tell me." He looked intently into my eyes. I couldn't handle the intensity of his stare so I looked away. My hair fell into my face but Fang quickly fixed that. He tucked the strand firmly behind my ear and then lifted my chin up to him.

_Why does he have to be taller than me?_ I asked myself.

"Max there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time." He started slowly. I just looked at him, not that I could do anything else, he held me to him with on arm and made me look at him with his other hand. "Max I…I love you with all of my heart and I have for a long time." He spoke quickly but I could understand him.

_Did he just say that he loved me?_ My mind went into meltdown mode. _He just said that he loved me_. My real voice screamed in my head.

_Say something before he regrets saying that to you._ The Voice told me.

"Fang I…I think that I love you too." My voice came out in waves.

"You think?" Fang looked mad, his eyebrows were down and his lips, his wonderfully soft lips, were pursed tightly together.

"Fang I didn't mean it that way. I know that I love you. I…I just never said it out loud before." He looked away from me furious. Then he let go of me and started to walk away. "Stop Fang." I grabbed hold of his arm pulling him back to me. "Fang I love you and I want to be with you." I pulled him to me; placing my lips on his I kissed him. "I am so sorry that I said what I said, you just surprised me," I spoke into his lips. "Forgive me."

He tore his arm out of my grasp and encircled my waist. Kissing me back he forgave me without saying a word. The clouds cried out in triumph for our newly found or should I say newly professed love for each other.

Minutes flew by with us only breaking apart for air then starting to kiss again. I was happy for one of the first times in a long time I was happy.

Finally we stopped, even though neither party wanted to; we had to. The rest of the Flock would undoubtedly be wondering where we were and we would have to face them some time or another. Fang and I walked hand-in-hand toward the camp the Flock had set up the night before. "Hey it stopped raining," I said randomly.

"Yeah it did, didn't it?" Fang answered.

The sun was shinning down on us once again. Everything was right in the world for at least that one moment in time. How I wanted to freeze this moment and keep it as it was forever. Too bad I couldn't right?

* * *

REVIEWS 

angelz on edge: lol yeah well i tried to make it go along with the first chapter!  
superbeaner: since it is now summer i may be able to update more but i cant promise anything.  
Tremma: Here is more  
notrealname: thanks for the tip but i already know my crushes name  
Talons Goldenwings: okay like i said i will try but i cant make promises  
Someone2LoveMe: Thank you  
x-kuroi-ame-x: uploaded  
Myrah: there may be more fluff to come hehehe  
hyper.much911: hehehe more to come soon (i hope)  
SilverEmber282: Thanks i love comments like this  
PeachyKeenRainbowJellyBean: yeah they are arent they!!  
Sylvia Riddle: Thank you, but no 24 fanfiction's the show is too perfect already!! lol  
EmoNinja14: yeah and i will try again but there is no attachments involved. pluss i have other stories that need to be updated so we will see.  
fanficshadow: more to the plot is coming!! pluss erasers and oh so lovable Ari will be coming shortly!  
Jennifer: thanks  
AirGirl Phantom: thank you so much, yeah i am trying to fix that it doesnt work very well tho. hehe  
T: i shall try to do the best i can!

okay now you have read please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I promise that I wrote this before James Patterson got his book out in stores!! well here at least. I just bought the book today and started reading it. I totally freeked out becuase he was talking about Texas!!!! okay so it is Dallas but whatever.

So here is the next chapter of my story, sorry that it took me so long to come out with it. I have been writing too much on my other stories.

* * *

Ari crouched low to the ground about twenty yards away. He growled as the filthy bird-boy started to kiss his Max. Even worse was the fact that Max was kissing him back. Why oh why did Max like him? Fang wasn't anything special; he was just an average boy with wings. _Why can't Max love me?_ Ari asked himself.

The rain was pouring down all around him but Ari didn't even notice, all he cared about was Max. Though it seemed that all Max cared about was that Fang boy.

"Fang." The two finally broke apart. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Max asked breathlessly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Fang answered. Max looked away her hair fell into her face.

_How I wish I could tuck it behind her ear for her._ Ari thought with a growl.

Fang held Max's chin up to look at him. "Max there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time," he spoke slowly. "Max I…I love you with all of my heart and I have for a long time."

Ari nearly missed it because Fang had said it so fast. He was furious first the mutant had his hands all over Max and then the kid tells Max he loves her. This was ridiculous. It took all of his strength not to morph, fly over to the couple, and kill Fang on the spot.

Max hadn't said anything back, which calmed Ari down a little. Then Max started talking, "Fang I…I think that I love you too."

That was it; Max had said 'I love you' back. Ari was going to make his move when Fang spoke again. "You think?" Ari smiled triumphantly.

"Fang I didn't mean it that way. I know that I love you. I…I just never said it out loud before." Fang let go of Max and started walking away. "Stop Fang." Max grabbed hold of his arm. "Fang I love you and I want to be with you." She pulled him to her; covering his lips with her own she kissed him. "I am so sorry that I said what I said, you just surprised me," Max spoke into Fang's lips. "Forgive me."

Many minutes passed with Ari glaring at the two lip-locked teenagers. He dug his claws into his furry skin to keep himself from breaking both bird-kids necks.

Finally the two broke apart "Hey it stopped raining," Max spoke randomly.

"Yeah it did didn't it," Fang agreed. The two interlocked hands and headed toward were the rest of the mutant freaks had set up camp. Ari wanted nothing more than to kill all six of them. But Jeb had given the order that none were to be hurt. Ari couldn't wait till the next meeting between Erasers and freaks. He was going to tear that Fang apart feather by feather while making Max watch, and then he was going to do the same to Max.

* * *

We reached camp after a few minutes of walking. It sure hadn't seemed that long when I was getting Fang, but then again I was running that time. 

The flock was all smiles when we arrived. They looked from me to Fang to our intertwined hands. "So someone has calmed down I see," Iggy stated aloud.

"Shut up Iggy," Fang growled. "You know you can't see."

We all cracked up with laughter. Even Iggy had a huge smile on his face. "Hahaha make fun of the blind guy. Go ahead just cause he cant see." The smile never left his face. "I'll show you blind." Ig picked up a red apple and threw it as hard as he could at Fang.

The apple would have hit Fang smack dab in the face if Fang had been slow and unable to catch. "Nice try Ig but I caught it." Fang took a bite of the apple.

Ig sneered. "I bet you can't do this with your eyes closed." Iggy picked up three apples and started juggling them. He even started to do tricks with them.

Fang looked at me, I sent him a 'be nice' glance but he merely shrugged. "I bet I couldn't do that with my eyes open." Fang took another bite of his apple. "But can you do this?" he chunked his apple at Iggy, who caught it and started juggling it with the rest of them. "I guess you can." He looked at me again and then calmly stated. "Can I have my apple back so that I can finish it?"

Iggy smiled. "Nope you threw it at me. It is mine now," he answered.

"Fine I will just take it from you." Fang let go of my hand, walked up to Iggy, and made ready to take the eaten apple.

Iggy flipped one apple into the air and caught it in his mouth. He took a bite and then started juggling it with the others. After doing this tow more times with the two apples that hadn't had a bite out of them, he looked at Fang. "Which one is yours bud?"

Fang smirked, he silently watched as Ig juggled for a few minutes. Suddenly out of nowhere he plucked one apple out of the air and bit into it. "Found it." Fang held up the apple triumphantly.

"How do you know that one is really yours?" I asked. "I mean that could be one of the ones Ig bit out of."

"This one has a bigger bite out of it then the others. I bit mine twice. So this one is mine," Fang explained. He showed me his apple and then took another bite out of it.

I laughed. "Well then. Okay." I looked around. "So we ready to leave or are we just going to stay here for a while?"

"I want to got to Texas," my Angel said.

"Why? What does Texas have?" Nudge asked. "And where in Texas do you want to go?"

"Lets go see the Alamo." Angel looked strait at Fang. "I think that is in San Antonio, we can go there."

Fang was glaring at Angel. What was going on between the two of them? "All hands to a vote?" Everyone raised his or her hand. "Okay well to San Antonio Texas we go then."

We quickly packed our belongings and jumped into the air. We flew inland till we got over the panhandle of Florida. We dropped down to rest for the night. I was actually very surprised that we had gone so far without seeing an eraser. _Knock on wood,_ I thought, _better not jinks it. _We stopped in a small park with a lot of trees were we could sleep for the night.

We woke up the next day and left quickly before anyone could see us. We flew for about three hours when we came to a big city. I figured it had to be Houston Texas but then again I'm not perfect so we could have been somewhere else.

"Lets touch down here and we can get something to eat." I yelled behind me to the rest of my Flock.

"Okay." They agreed in unison.

Fang flew up beside me "There is a park that we could rest in for a bit. We could get something to eat and then take it there and rest."

I smiled over at him, "Yeah we will do that."

The six of us landed in the middle of this park, which happened to be called Sam Houston Park. It was really cute it had a little gazebo and everything. "Everyone good to go?" I looked over my Flock.

"Lets go." Fang headed our way out of the park. We made our way to a street called Lamar Street and walked down that for three blocks coming to a cross street called Milam Street.

"Look I think there is a McDonalds down there." Nudge pointed down the street and sure enough there was the golden arches calling to us.

"McDonalds okay to everyone?" I asked. They all nodded and we headed to the shop.

Twenty minutes later we were back at the park and ready to go. "Lets head to San Antonio."

We took of on instant and flew to San Antonio. We were there in less than an hour. I could see the old mission from the air; it did look like a cross just as I had heard before.

* * *

**Reviews!!!!**

EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh: Thanks more will be posted as soon as i get back from my trip. (if i can think about writing during my trip lol)  
R G: more will come!  
superbeaner: hehehe well Fang had to tell her sometime!  
blackwingsofdoom: yeah he can storm off my way anyday!!  
Anna: you're very sweet. but i like the frist chapter of #3.  
icydragon14: I'll try but b/c of summer and i have stuff planed i dont know how much time i will have  
Weasleygrlz07: yeah i didnt want to make it too fluffy but well i couldnt help myself!  
QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: i love getting reviews like this! i hope you like this chapter too!  
lionessprotectorofthewildmage: it might come true! but then again we cant have Max dieng now can we? Fang might change the outcome!!! (does your name have anything to do with Tamora Pierce's books b/c i love them too!!!)  
WeIrD-fRoG: you will find out eventually!! yeah i'd love to have Fang for a boyfriend sigh him or Edward Cullen from 'Twilight' he can bite me anyday!! (off ranting sorry if you dont know what i am talking about if you do then you understand!! lol)


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it has taken me soooo long to get a new chapter out!!! Ive been so buisy with school starting and all that fun stuff that I haven't been able to write much other school assignments. So I promise soon you will get a real up-date but this isn't one. I'll erase this one once the next chapter is up

Thanks for reading!!!

Quin the Almighty fikoso


End file.
